cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra Vizsla
:"From the numerous bounty hunters across the galaxy, none have given me a bigger problem in disarming a ''Jedi ''from their weapon than Dra Vizla. He has incredible skills, and as quick he is with a blaster, stopping him will be difficult. Since he works with Shae Vizla, they provide a challenge. :''-''Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan Dra Vizla, previously known as Dra Loket, was a Human Mandalorian male who lived during the Great Galactic War and the subsequent Cold War that resulted from the peace established between the two warring factions, the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire. Born to a family of bounty hunters, Dra took his career in which would get him working Sith Empire, which he was often imployed by. Building a relationship with bounty hunter Shae Vizla, both who had martial skills undertook the most dangerous and risk-intensive missions. A part of the Imperial force charged with attacking the planet of Alderaan, where during the assault he witnessed the death of Shae Vizla's brother, whom was a good friend of his. Dra attempted to kill the Jedi. but was incapacitated by a powerful Force Push. Developing hatred for the Jedi as well, in which the the Sith Empire mobilized an attack on the galactic capital world of Coruscant, teaming up with Shae, the two Mandalorians disablde the planet's defense grid, and proceeded within the temple killing many of the Temple's Security Forces, which occurred during the resultant battle between the assailing Sith warriors and the defending Jedi Knights. After a successful task, Dra shot three Jedi who attempted to kill his contractor, Lord Malgus. After having an approval, he left the temple with Shae on their jetpacks, awaiting their next mission. Biography :"Such an easy task given to us by Malgus, killing of the Temple's Security Forces provided no challenge at all. Disaabling the planet's security grid mainframe was rather easy, to which the Jedi have underestimated everything so far. That was what caused their downfall, but I don't care about them." :'Niether do I Dra. These Jedi have paid their price for my brother, your comrade." :-Dra and Shae after the Sacking of Coruscant A Human male, Dra was a Mandalorian warrior who lived during the time of the Great Galactic War. Raised by a family of bounty hunters, Dra made a living as a bounty hunter, working alongside Shae Vizla, Dra took jobs in the pursuit of money, only to kill his contractors, to the fact that he never wanted anyone to know of his employers, who were corrupt politicians and warlords. He never cared about their achievements. During his life, Dra encountered Shae and her brother, where they formed their own bounty hunter team. Developing a brother-type relationship with Shae's brother, the two tended to be a threat to the Republic since they made their kills notable, which were often on Republic Senators. A mercenary-minded human, Dra only accepted jobs that paid enough. Whenever he was given a low payment, Dra would kill his contractor, and take the rest of his money, to then he would just have a plain cause in killing everyone as well. A member of the Mandalorian warrior clans, Dra would find himself in an alliance with Sith Imperials. Being one the best warriors, along with Shae, including her brother, the three found themselves being employed by Sith Imperials several times in heavy-risk operations of a large and important nature. In the year of 3,667 BBY Dra participated in the Sith's Empire attack on the peaceful Core World of Alderaan. As the Sith Lord Darth Malgus, Imperial forces numbering hundreds of Sith warriors, several thousand assault droids,[7] and a multitude of Sith troopers strong, invaded the arboreal world and destroyed everything in their path. Dra took part in burning several homes with his flamethrowers, thus killing several people, which was ordered by Malgus. He took the orders without question, hesitation, remorse, and sympathy. Three years later Dra join Shae and her brother in assaulting a Republic political envoy, but it would conculde with Vizla's brother being slain by Jedi Master Aurei Eadon. Dra charged at the Jedi Master, only to be Force Pushed by the Jedi towards a wall. Shae challenged the Jedi Master Aurei Eadon, who refused the challenge to which who would leave. Recooperating quickly, the three Mandalorian warriors left the convoy and prepared for whatever task laid ahead of them. Later in 3,653 BBY, the Sith Empire planned a surprise assault on the galactic capital world of Coruscant. The Sith forces contacted the Republic saying they wanted a peaceful agreement. Each tasked with neutralizing Coruscant's defense grid, located within the Jedi Temple, Dra found himself working alongside Malgus once more, with Sha. In postion Twi'lek attendant by the name of Eleena Daru signaled Shae, who then sigaled Dra, who was on the left side of the Temple. While Dra massacred many of the Temple's Security Forces, Shae eventually took part in disabling the the planetry grid system of defense. While the two two hunters were infiltrating the ancient ziggurat via a high window over the Temple's main entrance, a Republic shuttle co-opted by Sith crashed through the temple's entrance, only to reveal several Sith Warriors to the Jedi. The Sith warriors within rushed out to engage the Temple's Jedi defenders, while both Shae and Dra killed of several members of the Temple Security Force. As then he engaged them alone with his blasters and flamethrowers, Shae successfully brought down the defense grid, that allowed the Sith fleet commanded by Darth Angral to begin a planet-wide attack on Coruscant. Just like Vizla, Dra was responsible for the deaths of many Republic soldiers, and temple guards. Dra also killed few Jedi who were to busy with their back turned while fighting Sith warriors. Once the battle was over, Dra joined Shae and looked on as the destruction of the temple was successful,the two lingered outside the ruined entrance to the Temple, surveying the damage with their helmets off and held beneath their arm and that the Sith now stood victorious over the Jedi. The two talked on their success, and wondered if there would be anything else in store for them. As Malgus left the temple, he approached the two hunters, they all nodded in return. Now finished, the two donned their helmets, and left the burning and collapsing temple. The two Mandalorians would await for their payment from the Empire for services rendered. The two would however wonder if they were ever to be needed again by the Sith. Personailty and traits :"Out of all the bounty hunters I seem to hate, it's Dra Vizla. He and Shae look like a married couple. If Jedi are forbidden to love, so should the mercenaries. :-An unidentifed Jedi Knight A Mandalorian mercenary, Dra only fought for the price of credits, where he sold his skills for money, with no interest in his employers goals. Possessing deep hatred for the Jedi, Dra took pride in slaying Jedi during the Sacking of Coruscant which got him a higher pya and despite his hatred, which followed the Sacking of Coruscant, Dra was quiet on it. Dra himself was rather qiuet, and spoke of nothing during his missions, as he said nothing about how he felt toward the Jedi. Just like Vizla, Dra dispassionately surveyed the damage that had been incurred by the Sith. Upon seeing the death of Jedi, Dra sadistically smiled. It is believed that Dra and Shae developed a romantic interest between each other, due to the fact the that the two always worked together, and became extremely close following the death of Vizla's brother, in which he would comfort her about it. Many others think that the two married, to which could explain Dra's new last name, Vizla. However, others think that even though the two may have shared a love relationship between one another, they say that Dra took the name Vizla after joining the Vizla Clan. It is still unknown if both Dra and Shae had developed a love relationship. With short black hair, fair skin, and hazel-colored eyes, his unconcerned look often caused others to underestimate him, which he greatly enhanced with his use of re-customized armor. A skilled Mandalorian warrior, even in martial arts, Shae took notice of him, and offered his services to Malgus, to which he accepted. Capable of wielding numerous weapons on his armor, even maintaining flight with them, it proved to show how deadly and lethal he was in battle. When in convrsation, he removed his helmet, bot always concealed his face from his adversaries and enemies in battle. Equipment Dra Vizla wore Mandalorian armor, which primarily consisted of red coloration over a grey flight suit. His helmet did not consist of the traditional T-shaped vizor. Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters